Write A Caption/Archive/121
The Republican Convention Begins, Photo #1= * Now lets see ''you'' deep throat the mike. --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 03:15, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ** Oh Laura, I don't know, it's much, much bigger than anything I'm used to.--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 04:09, 4 September 2008 (UTC) =The Republican Convention Begins, Photo #2= * Dear God please protect my corn hole from Larry Craig and all the other fags here while my eyes are closed. --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 06:09, 4 September 2008 (UTC) =Burning Man Festival Concludes= =Japanese Prime Minister Resigns= * My fly is zipped, how about your's? Yep, so's mine.[[User:Mdirwin|Mdirwin]] 23:03, 4 September 2008 (UTC)mdirwin *Most dishonorable corrupt politician-san!--[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 15:43, 5 September 2008 (UTC) =Weather Channel Covers Hurricane Gustav's Landfall Live From New Orleans= *I bet the chicks will all dig me now!--[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 15:21, 5 September 2008 (UTC) =Water From Hurricane Gustav Tops Canal= *Canal said to be considering bringing rape charges--[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 15:42, 5 September 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Commands Press Briefing On Gustav= * How much longer do I hafta tend I carez bout them darkies? --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 21:10, 2 September 2008 (UTC) * "Hoo-boy is this boring! I thought I did this just 3 years ago!"--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 08:10, 3 September 2008 (UTC) *Bush: oh, lord! I thought it was just a fart! Perry:What the heck is that smell?--[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 15:39, 5 September 2008 (UTC) =The Republican Convention Day Two, Photo #1= * For a brief moment droopy dog manages to convince himself that he's cool. --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 19:18, 3 September 2008 (UTC) *Anyone wanting a blowjob, please hold up your "service" sign! Let's go!--[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 15:23, 5 September 2008 (UTC) =The Republican Convention Day Two, Photo #2= "We live in a dangerous world, and we need a president who understands the lessons of September 11, 2001: that to protect America, we must stay on the offense, stop attacks before they happen and not wait to be hit again. The man we ''need'' is '''Rudolph Guliani'''. The man you ''have'' is John McCain. Oh well. Off to Crawford. See ya!" --[[User:OHeL|OHeL]] 11:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC) *I have been able to double your choco rations since I have been pResident and I am confident John McCain will be able to do the same. Have a FABULOUS convention!--[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 15:25, 5 September 2008 (UTC) =North Korea Suspends Dismantling Nuculer Program= =Republican National Convention, Day Three, Photo #1= * I '''told''' you it was a solar panel for a sex machine. --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 20:35, 4 September 2008 (UTC) =Republican National Convention, Day Three, Photo #2= * What Palin didn't know is that her husband was hiding in the podium with a very special toy. --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 17:43, 4 September 2008 (UTC) *When did Hitler shave his mustache off?--[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 15:26, 5 September 2008 (UTC) *MILPSJ! Mother I'd Like To Put In Straight Jacket--[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 23:15, 14 September 2008 (UTC) =UPS Driver Passes One Million Miles With Same Truck= * And he's still lost!--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 00:19, 9 September 2008 (UTC) * What can brown do for poo? --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 17:12, 10 September 2008 (UTC) =Republican National Convention, Final Day, Photo #1= *McCain having a 2001: A Space Oddessy flashback? =Republican National Convention, Final Day, Photo #2